Driven
by Ysab
Summary: 6 strangers stumble together upon finding out what has happened to the world. The dead is rising, they have no choice but to stop it. Zombie Apocalypse AU. Genres: Action,Drama, Suspense, Tragedy, Romance and Friendship. Maybe Humor too?
1. Eyes Opened

**I made this story because of this photoset.**

assvenger(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post(/)24132675184

**The title is Driven because it's somewhat like... "they are driven to survive."**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

The 40-year old agent pressed his fingertips on the keyboard, seeing letters showing up to the screen at once.

"_I woke up from a terrifying dream. The world is gone. Humanity is now extinct. The dead is on the rise. But I realized it wasn't a dream. It is reality."_

* * *

Loud groans were heard from the hallway. She quietly walked and picked up the axe, being aware of what is happening _down there_. She cautiously approached the open door, tightening her grip on the weapon. As she saw who showed up, she nearly swung the axe through his neck. It was only the famous Tony Stark, having no idea what is happening. His face was full of terror. He just woke up, and nearly got his head chopped off. The woman's eyes were frightened too, but full of worries.

She dropped the axe and immediately hugged him. "Goodness, you're safe!"

Tony was confused and wore an awkward expression, "Of course, I'm safe. I'm in the Stark Tower. It's safe here."

The woman covered her mouth with her hands, walking to the couch.

"_For now."_

It's been long since he saw her worried like this.

He blinked his eyes, looking around and murmured, "What 'for now' are you talking about? Everything looks normal," He walked around and looked outside, "Everything _is _normal. Why, what happened?"

She stood up and walked to the large window.

Tony, being impatient, walked to her and growled, "Pepper, _what happened?"_

She nearly jumped, and she was shivering. She looked at his furious eyes and stuttered, "T-Tony, you were sleeping for three days. All… _all _of this happened in just three days."

Tony, still left confused, raised his voice, wanting to know it in clear details. "Wha-what, three days? And what is 'all of this' are you talking about? What happened in those three days?"

Pepper walked away and replied on her back, "I think they put too much sedative on you. And 'this'… JARVIS, please show him the news video."

"_Yes, madam."_

A video played on the screen, seeing a wave of people—a large crowd of 'people' feasting on something.

"_Live from New York City, a wave of the dead people started to spread throughout the world. We are advised to evacuate out of New York City to avoid this tragic event. Will we still survive this apocalypse? How will we stop the dea—"_

The reporter screamed as the dead bit her neck, scraping off her skin. The camera fell on the ground, only showing the dead feasting on her internal organs.

Tony nearly puked and yelled, "What the fuck, JARVIS get that out of my face! Now!"

The screen blinked black.

Tony could hardly open his eyes. He helplessly groaned, "JARVIS, delete that video."

"No, no, no, JARVIS, don't delete the video. Protect the file from further erasure."

"_File protected, madam."_

Tony slumped on the couch, still seeing the video in his mind. The dull-looking people. The tragic death of the reporter—_everything_.

"Why did she die like that? That's so… disastrous!"

He hardly heard Pepper's voice.

"In this time of our lives, that kind of death is now normal."

"What?"

Pepper hasn't spoken further details.

He covered his eyes and roughly whispered, "What the hell was that?"

Pepper crossed his arms, gazing down to the streets.

"_Walkers invading the world."_

* * *

__**Thanks for reading :) please review to help me improve.**


	2. Walking Outdoors

Tony picked up his gun and raced to the elevator with Pepper. As they were now in front of the front door, they cautiously stepped outside. They heard nothing but silence. The roads were clear. Tony turned to Pepper and raised his eyebrow.

"Now where are those walkers you're talking about?"

Pepper quickly pushed Tony aside and swung her axe to the undead.

Tony looked behind, seeing a pool of blood. His eyes were larger than ever, making Pepper sneer.

Pepper mocked her 'boss', "Mr. Stark, you gotta watch it backside."

They walked further, spotting a black-haired man wearing a stained green t-shirt. His hair is slicked back, he has pale skin, and he is… pretty tall.

Tony waved his hand and called out, "Hey, kid!"

The man looked behind and upon seeing him, he ran away.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I think he's a walker too."

"Walkers can't run that fast."

"Yes, yes, that's why they call it 'walker'—"

Pepper screamed as she saw a man with curly hair approach her, his clothes splattered with blood.

The man was holding a machete dripping with blood. This surely would scare the hell out of the two, who just stepped to the unsafe outdoors for the first time.

"Shh. Calm there. Never scream again, okay?"

Pepper covered her mouth to be sure, and frantically nodded.

Tony shook his hand, "I'm…well, Tony Stark."

The man nodded, "Yeah, I know. She must be the famous Pepper Potts. By the way, Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Doctor?"

"Scientist."

"Ooh."

Pepper joined in, "Dr. Bruce—"

"Call me Bruce."

"Bruce, do you know the man who has black slicked-back hair and wears green t-shirt?"

Bruce gently placed the weapon on the floor and nodded, "Yes. We talked once. He has many melee weapons, you know. I saw him use a katana like a professional. He also has a brother, who is thinking he is missing, named Thor. And he mentioned his name was… Loki?"

Tony made a snobbish remark, "Peculiar."

Pepper recalled wisely, "Those names are from the Norse Mythology, well let's see how they look like, they might be gods."

Tony rolled his eyes and smirked at the ginger, "Stop fantasizing, Ms. Potts."

"Come on, let's go!" The man ran away, making the two follow him without any ideas. They ended up in a house, owned by no-one. It was neat inside, things are in place. Comfy couches, almost like a safe place.

Bruce approached Tony and scolds him, "Why are you holding a M16 Rifle?"

Tony shrugs, "I would call it a 'gun' gun."

He explained further, "Here, here. I've been wandering out in the streets for 3 days, of course, fighting these walkers. Never use a gun, okay? Sound draws them. Smell helps them identify each other. It is advisable to you a melee weapon. You use a gun when it has a silencer. By the way, if you wanna wander outside _and_ survive, do not run, do not scream, lower your voice, or to sum it up, never draw their attention. They're more active at night, you know. So we gotta defend ourselves if a walker showed up. All clear?"

Tony and Pepper were speechless, unsurely answering, "All…clear."

* * *

A blonde-haired man wandered the streets, holding a sledgehammer for defense.

He has been searching for his brother for 2 days. Sure, he took a Katana, but he is still worried for him. He's alone. He might need help. He _needs_ help.

He gets the irritating feeling on his back that says that someone is following him. He turned around and swung his hammer and his leg, only knowing that it was also human.

The other blonde man kneeled as he was hit, grunting quietly. The long-haired blonde man leaned down, helping him to stand up.

"You should've looked first," Said the blonde man, holding his knee.

The long-haired man replied, smirking at him. "You should've talked first."

"Got a name?" The injured man looked up to him.

The blonde man answered without looking. "Thor Odinson."

"I'm Steve Rogers. Let me mention that you just attacked a soldier?"

"You're not a cop, I'm less worried."

Later on, he saw his brother running along the streets, his Katana dripping with blood. Thor dropped Steve and ran away, leaving him lying on the road.

He gritted his teeth and grunted, "I hate you! Help me!"

Thor ran through trees and bushes to find his brother. He got scratched by thorns and almost tripped on rocks. He never gave up on finding his brother. He carelessly called out, forgetting the walkers.

"Brother? Where are you? Brother?"

He heard a loud groan, as he turned around, a walker nearly having its head attached to it neck showed up. Thor left his sledgehammer with Steve, and he wouldn't fight bare handed, he might be bitten or scratched. He was about to be attacked when a blade passed through the walker's forehead, damaging the brain. As the blade was removed from the head, the walker fell on the ground and the defender was his only brother— Loki.

Loki dropped his Katana as his brother went closer to hug him.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked as he saw his brother, missing for two days, alone fighting the walkers, with his green t-shirt splattered with blood.

Loki pouted and rolled his eyes, "Tsk, I told you, I'm just wandering around. I have a Katana, you got nothing to worry about."

Thor narrowed his eyes at him and spoke his common reason. "You're my responsibility."

Loki sighed angrily and punched his arm, "I'm not your little brother, I'm all grown up! See, I can punch harder than you!"

Loki punched his body repetitively, letting out his childish personality. Thor smiled and let him punch him, remembering his brother's bond. Now he knows that they will bond with each other by eliminating the walkers together.

Thor held his brother's wrist and whispered, "Pick up your Katana, we got to save the soldier guy I injured a while ago."

Loki sneered and playfully pushed him away, mockingly uttering his signature quote.

"_I do what I want, you filthy mortal."_


	3. Mistrusted Acquaintances

**So here I'm letting the two that's left in the group- Nat (the blondehead) and Clint. Nat is blonde because she dyed her hair. She's really a redhead. By the way, another person will be joining too. Well, you'll find out. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The blonde woman ran through the hallways of the abandoned jail, running away from the walkers. She has a spear in her left hand and a pistol placed at the back of her jeans. She reminded herself as she breathed heavily.

"Calmare… _Calmare…_ Calmare—"

She heard the common groan behind her back. She turned around and saw a naked walker, having many deep cuts surrounding his body and a missing finger. She became troubled and ran farther, almost getting bit by the walker.

"I must panic by now."

The walker was running, making her scream quietly and thoughtlessly open the closest door near her. She quickly picked up the chain and the padlock and locked the door. She leaned on the door, breathing heavily.

"He… He looks like Voldemort," She heard the groan pass through the metal door, whispering in her ears, "What if he _is_ Voldemort? Shit happens then."

She slide open the peeking window and tightened her grip on the spear. She passed the spear through the tiny window, making it pass through the walker's head. She hardly removed the spear, hearing a slimy, squishy and gargling sound as she pulled the spear back.

"_Vol de mort? You'll never flee from death again."_

She slightly nauseated as she wiped the spear on the old bed sheets.

"This is so nastily odious."

She found a small window enough for her to fit in. She threw the spear outside and hastily climbed on the window, resulting a clumsy fall from the second floor. She thoughtlessly grunted loudly, attracting the attention of a walker. She drew her pistol out and shot the walker by its head, making it fall to the ground at once. She grew worried and hissed, "I hate myself."

* * *

The man walked cautiously, aiming with his bow and arrow. He looked everywhere, hoping to see someone alive like him. He saw a group of walkers from a block away. He hid himself instead of attacking them. When the walkers left his sight, he heard several gunshots. He lifted his head and walked briskly to the source of the sound. She saw a woman holding a pistol, skillfully shooting the walkers and not missing a bullet. There were many of them, about twenty walkers, so he decided to help.

_Ten for me, ten for her. That's fair._

He aimed his target quickly and released his arrow. He has wasted 8 arrows so far but on the ninth target he grew dumbfounded.

_Is that Lady Gaga? Wearing an odd dress?_

The celebrity walker suddenly fell down as she was shot on the head, making the man drop his weapon. The blonde woman aimed her gun at him and pulled the trigger, making only a clicking sound. She ran out of bullets. The man picked up his arrows and his bow, after he thought it was the end of his life.

"Goddamn it, lady! Are you crazy? You know I'm also alive, right?"

The woman inserted her gun in the back of her jeans and calmly picked up her spear.

"I am a lady, I'm not crazy and I know you're still alive. But for god's sake, I would like to end you. You couldn't even kill that type of walker."

He smashed the arrow on the ground, making it break.

"She's. A. Celebrity."

"Cops won't arrest you for killing her." She muttered as she passed by him.

The man quickly collected his arrows and chased her. "Hey, hey hey!"

He carelessly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry."

The woman turned around and gazed at his eyes, "_Répète, s'il vous plait._"

The man grew confused and tried to understand, "Huh—What?"

The woman continued walking as she heard him spoke.

_"Je ne parle pas français!"_

The woman turned around and laughed, "But _you are_ speaking French."

The man wiped his nose and looked down, "I barely speak French,_ milady_."

The woman shyly smiled at him and murmured, "What's your name?"

"Clint Barton."

"I'm Natasha Romanoff."

They both shook hands, making acquaintances, walking further but having no destination.

* * *

The injured soldier dragged his limp knee as he walked. He stole Thor's sledgehammer even if he has a Beretta M9. The sound of the hammer being drag onto the cement floor caught the attention of Natasha and Clint.

"D'you hear that?" Natasha whispered roughly, barely heard by Clint.

"No. I see him." He pointed at the injured soldier dragging the sledgehammer. The approached him slowly, not making a sound. Steve sensed them approaching and immediately turned around, his gun poking Clint's forehead.

"Who are you?" Steve asked cautiously.

Natasha informed him sternly. "Your safety is on."

Steve looked at his gun, and in a second, Natasha has it at once.

"A Beretta M9," She muttered as she examined the gun, "Any woman can fool a man if she wants and if he's—"

Clint and Steve glued their eyes to the woman, waiting for the last word.

"—dim-witted."

The two were speechless, as Natasha looked at them one after the other, she laughed like a queen.

"Come on. Let's search for the other guys."

"Other guys?"

"I've been spying on him."

"Who's 'him'?"

"_The famous Tony Stark."_

* * *

Thor and Loki went to the place he last saw the soldier, and saw he was nowhere to be found, and he stole his sledgehammer.

"What the fu—"

Loki covered his mouth and asked, "Now what?"

"He… He stole my hammer!"

"Soldiers steal weapons. When soldiers fight in a war , they can snatch the enemy's rifle too."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Shush. Video Games."

Thor laughed as he looked at his brother. His gaze was cut when Loki smacked his back.

"Look, a trail! Perhaps made by the soldier and the hammer. Good thing you strike his knee."

"Well thank god he wasn't a cop. If he is then—"

"—You'll be a dipshit."

They laughed together, not noticing someone was behind the bushes. Two hands suddenly grabbed their ankles.

"Oh shit!"

"What the fuck?"

The man went out of the bushes, laughing his ass off.

Thor yelled at him, "What the hell, what's your problem?"

The man didn't answer, he was busy laughing hard.

Thor picked on his collar and yelled, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Loki kicked Thor by his butt, "Hey, dipshit. I said good manners."

Thor stared at his brother, slowly putting the man down.

Loki asked the man, "Why did you do that to us?"

The man giggled, "I'm just here to help you."

Thor reacted, "Here to help us but you—"

Loki pushed Thor's face cruelly.

"I'll help you, but help me too."

"Sure thing! But what help?

"Help me find my mate."

"Sure. By the way, I'm Loki. He's my brother, Thor."

"What's your name?" Thor pouted as he scratched his head.

"_Bucky Barnes."_

* * *

**Adding Bucky means adding humor in this story. He's usually the one who'll be joking all the time, but they won't like him if he took this _seriously._**

**ps.**

**bucky loves to be badass. and loves cookies ;) (oreos, maybe?)**


End file.
